


Steve Rogers: Tiny Idiot

by FrenchKey, JayofOlympus



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Helen Cho, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Gen, Helen is protective, Injury, steve is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus
Summary: Helen Cho is sick and tired of seeing Steve in the infirmary.
Relationships: Helen Cho & Steve Rogers
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706140
Kudos: 30
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Steve Rogers: Tiny Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This fills square N3 - Steve Rogers/Helen Cho of our Ladies of Marvel Bingo. We liked the idea of exploring them as good friends, so enjoy the fluff!

‘Rogers, you’re an idiot,’ Helen said glaring at him. She was pleased to see him shrinking back against the pillows. 

‘I’m sorry?’ he offered, still breathing heavily. She was a little worried by the rasp she could still hear.

Honestly, she really shouldn’t have been surprised. Barnes had marched in with Steve over his shoulder, a feat made much easier thanks to Steve’s recently shrunken stature, and had dumped him onto the bed with a sharp glare. Glaring seemed to be a common occurrence around Steve Rogers. Barnes had left him there without a word, and Steve had had to explain himself.

‘Keeping you alive was a full time job before now,’ Helen said, giving him a blank look. ‘My workload is increasing by the day with the number of injuries that saving the world seems to earn. I asked you, very nicely, to keep yourself out of trouble until we can return you to your previous, larger shape.’

Steve shrank a little further.

‘So, what did you do?’ she continued. ‘You tried to keep up with your old workout routine. I suppose I should give you credit for lowering the weight you were lifting, at least. But still! You pulled a muscle in your shoulder _and_ in your side and triggered a frankly alarming asthma attack. Which was the point you should have come straight to me.’

‘Yeah, that’s about the gist of it,’ Steve said, his face flushed lobster red. He was alarmingly pale in his deserumed body.

‘What did you do instead?’

‘Went back to my room an’ pretended I was fine,’ Steve confessed in a mumble, trying not to make eye contact. Helen liked that, for as powerful as they all were, not a single one of the Avengers was capable of holding up under her interrogations.

‘At which point, Barnes found you, and forcibly brought you here,’ Helen concluded. ‘Two hours after the incident. At least I can rely on _someone_ around here to be a responsible adult.’

‘He ain’t been responsible a day in his life,’ Steve grumbled under his breath.

‘He’s a damn sight more responsible than you, that’s for sure,’ Helen growled. ‘You _cannot_ put your body under the same pressure you’re used to right now. It’s literally impossible. I am saying this as your doctor and as your friend. Stop before you do yourself permanent harm. Rest.’

She sincerely hoped he’d listen this time. He didn’t have the best track record with listening to medical advice. He’d gotten away with it in the past with the serum helping speed up his healing. Since he’d been hit with the ray that deactivated the serum, he’d been stubbornly trying to pretend that he could still continue as normal. This wasn’t the first time it had backfired, but it was the worst.

‘If you get dragged back in here one more time before we can get you back to the way you were, I’ll assign Hulk to babysit you,’ Helen said, narrowing her eyes at him. Maybe threats would work better. ‘He listens to me, and he’d be quite happy to keep you out of trouble. Forcibly, if needs be.’

Steve nodded solemnly. ‘I’ll try,’ he swore.

‘Don’t try,’ Helen shot back. ‘Do. I mean it. One more visit. I don’t care if it’s for a goddamn papercut.’

‘I promise,’ Steve swore, finally looking properly nervous rather than just abashed. ‘I’ll behave.’


End file.
